Who the Hell Is Megan Jones?
by bunbun08
Summary: Megan Johnson, no wait, Jones. She's pretty sure it's Jones now. Who is she and what can she do? In which Megan teaches us all not to underestimate a Hufflepuff. Starts in third year. Self-Insert/Megan Jones
1. Megan Adapts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 **In Which Megan Adapts**

The minute she woke up, Megan knew something was different. She didn't open her eyes but instead focused on why she felt a bit off. Last night she had been binge watching LOST. Normally that meant she'd be waking up with back pain because that's what always happens when she slept on the couch. Currently, she felt no pain. In fact, she'd go as far as to say that she probably was feeling well rested.

When she finally opened her eyes she nearly had a panic attack. She was lying in a unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. What the HELL? She quickly sat up, where the hell was she and what had happened the night before?

Before Megan could think further, an owl flew through the room and landed on a perch that was nestled in the corner. AN OWL. And it had a letter attached to it. Who still uses owls to deliver messages? Was she dreaming of Harry Potter? Yes, that made sense. She was totally dreaming. Slowly, she made her way toward the owl. Just because she accepted the fact that she was dreaming, didn't mean she wanted to be attacked by a dream owl. Untying the letter, she made her way back to the bed to read it.

 _Megan Johnson,_

 _By now I hope you've realized that you have joined what your peers fondly call 'The Potterverse'. Your life was pitiful, and you were slowly dying anyway. You were at a standstill, so I pulled some stings and inserted you here in this world. There is no going back, so I hope you embrace this second chance._

 _You're now known as Megan Jones. She was a nobody here and horribly insecure. She spoke very little, if at all. I have also given her a second chance elsewhere, so do not fret on taking over her life._

 _You're a pure-blood and your parents died in the last war. You were raised by your aunt and uncle, but once you started Hogwarts they decided to travel. You are currently living with Gwenog Jones and Hestia Jones, your cousins. Gwenog is a beater and captain of the Holyhead Harpies, and Hestia is a Healer. They are very rarely home, so you have plenty of alone time to practice magic and come to terms with things._

 _That's another thing, magic. I have transferred all of the other Megan's memories into you, if you focus you'll find them. But it's up to you to practice the magic and get accustomed to it. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in time. Come September, you will be entering your third year as a Hogwarts Hufflepuff student._

 _Wishing you the best of luck,_

 _Lady Fate_

Megan stared down at the letter. Nope, this cannot be happening. These things didn't happen. It was all a very elaborate dream. She'd be waking up in her apartment any second now. She pinched herself. Ouch, okay that hurt. A lot. Note to self, don't pinch so hard next time.

Okay. Breathe in, and out. Slowly. Come on Megan, no panicking. She lay back down on the bed, taking time to gather her thoughts and calm down.

Once she calmed down and accepted her fate, she took a look around at her new room. There was a large window overlooking the grounds with an owl perch next to it. Across from her bed there was a large bookshelf that covered the majority of the wall. Next to that, there was a messy desk that held a mountain of parchment, quills, and ink. Her gaze then fell to a charms book sitting on her bedside table. Grinning, she took the book into her hands and opened it. Leafing through the book, her brain felt strange. It was as if she knew this information already. She then caught herself thinking of the charms essay she had to write for her summer homework. It was an odd feeling, it would take some getting used to. Exploring a bit more, she went to look at what was behind the three doors. One led to a hallway, the other to a bathroom, and the last to a large closet.

Fascinated, she let her hands glide along the various fabrics. She had never owned this much clothing in her life. Turning to look at the party dresses, she came to an abrupt halt when she caught sight of her reflection. With disbelief, Megan stared at her reflection. Looking down at her body she did a double take, this was so weird. Before her stood a blonde teen with large boobs. She was almost a stereotypical blonde, if it weren't for the pudge. She was a teenager who hadn't lost her baby fat yet. She poked at her belly rolls, it looked like this Megan didn't get any physical activity. Unsure on what to do about this just yet, Megan ignored it for the moment. Instead, she grabbed a dress that her brain happily informed her was her favorite of the lot. She dressed, tamed her long hair into a braid, and set off to explore the rest of the place.

Throughout the day, Megan was hit with memories. Every time something would catch her eye, she'd learn something. Like of the stairs she fell down when she was ten, or the couch that used to be red but she changed to blue with accidental magic when she was seven. She found out that the house was in the Welsh countryside and it used to be her parents' house. The surrounding grounds were also Jones property, the forest, Quidditch pitch with stands, the gardens, and the creek. It was lovely and it was all hers once she turned seventeen.

[1]

Megan spent the following week re-reading the first and second year textbooks. Thanking fate that the underage magic rule didn't apply to pure-blood households, she diligently practiced the spell work. She was happy to say, the first and second year spells weren't too difficult. She was a natural with charms, decent with transfiguration and potions, but herbology and defense against the dark arts were her worst subjects. She didn't care much for herbology at the moment, but defense was important.

The rest of the summer passed quickly. Now and then Gwenog and Hestia would stop by, but it was more like living with absent roommates. Gwenog had a rigorous Quidditch training schedule, and Hestia had a frankly horrendous schedule for her first year as a healer.

Upon reading the Daily Prophet and remembering that Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban would cause dementors to be posted at the school, Megan took to learning the patronus charm. It was the most difficult spell she had tried, all she would get was a misty shield until one day it clicked and she got it! When she finally saw what corporeal form her patronus took, she laughed. A butterfly, the symbol for change, how fitting.

Mid-summer, she wrote a letter to Professor Sprout letting her know she would like to take Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures instead of the previous Divination and Muggle Studies the other Megan chose. There was no way she was going to sit through those classes, she knew everything there was to learn in Muggle Studies and Divination was a load of dung. Arithmancy sounded much more interesting; and on remembering that Hagrid was going to be teaching, she decided on COMC over Ancient Runes. She'd study runes on her free time instead. Once she received the go ahead from Professor Sprout to take those subjects, she went to Diagon Alley.

Once in the Alley, Megan grabbed all her school supplies quickly along with some interesting extra defense and charms books. There were very few people out shopping, she noticed most Wizards and Witches tended to wait until the last week before shopping. On a whim, she stopped inside a jewelry shop and bought herself a charm bracelet for her birthday. She'd always wanted one, and since her birthday landed on the 5th of September, she'd already be in school and would have no time to shop. She only bought herself one charm, her birthstone, a sapphire. She'd let her cousins know to buy her charms for her birthday, that way she'd have a lovely story upon her wrist one day.

Once summers end neared, Megan had devoured at least a third of the library, and lost most of her chub. Looking at her reflection, she no longer had the chubby cheeks of youth. Instead, a healthy happy thirteen year old stared back at her. To celebrate her accomplishments, the blonde witch went out and got a whole new wardrobe, both magical and muggle. She also decided to chop her waist length hair into a lovely bob that suited her perfectly. It was like looking at a whole new Megan. She finally felt like herself instead of a body snatcher.

Megan spent her last day before heading to Hogwarts, in Muggle London. At six, she made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron where Hestia had promised to pick her up. They were going to have dinner with Gwenog in one of the more high priced restaurants to celebrate the end of the summer just like the years before.

The following day it was only Hestia who accompanied her to the train station, traveling with Gwenog would have led to being mobbed. A quick hug goodbye and a promise to write later, the now third year student boarded the Hogwarts express.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Megan's a blank slate with only "Hufflepuff Student" attached to her, so this will be fun. I love hearing what y'all think._**


	2. Megan Makes Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 **In Which Megan Makes Friends**

Megan warily boarded the Hogwarts express. From the memories, she recalled having no friends, no one to talk to or join in their compartment. Shaking herself out of her pity party, she entered an empty compartment near the back. It wouldn't stay empty for long, but hopefully she'd be joined by pleasant company. In the meantime, she'd read a nifty book she bought in a second hand shop on miscellaneous charms.

Not long had passed when a brown haired boy knocked on the compartment door. He took a peak in and asked, "Room for three more?"

Megan looked up from the charms book she was reading, "Sure, come in."

He entered the compartment followed by two others, a girl and boy. Megan helped them put their trunks and owls away and then settled back down into her seat. They looked at each other awkwardly, until Megan cleared her throat. She gave them a wave, "Megan Jones, third year Hufflepuff."

"I've know you. You're the girl who never spoke! You look different." said the boy. Megan felt her cheeks heat up.

The girl kicked him, "Tracey Davis, third year Slytherin."

The boy rubbed his shin with a scowl on his face, "Terry Boot, third year Ravenclaw."

Megan looked to the boy who sat beside her. "Theodore Nott, third year Slytherin. Call me Theo." he said quietly.

"So why is it that you never spoke? If you don't mind me asking." said Terry with a glare toward Tracey. Tracey and Theo rolled their eyes, but looked interested in the answer.

Megan fiddled with the ends of her shirt, "I did speak, just not often. I wasn't very comfortable with myself, and now I am."

Tracey gave her a knowing look, probably thinking the change was from the weight loss and not a case of body snatching.

"Oh." replied Terry, a bit put off with her answer. "Want to play exploding snap?"

Thus Megan spent the train ride playing exploding snap with Terry and Theo, discussing fashion with Tracey, and reading some of her charms book. It was all fun and games until the train slowed down ahead of schedule.

Terry frowned, "We can't possibly be there yet."

The trained was getting slower and slower, making the rain sound louder against the windows.

Theo stuck his head out into the corridor, "No one seems to know what's going on. Everyone looks curiously confused."

The train jolted to a stop, making trunks fall off the racks and children grunt in pain. Suddenly, all the lamps went out sending them into darkness.

"Theo, you should sit back down and close the compartment door. I don't like the look of this." said Tracey with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Do you think the train broke down?" Megan asked, knowing that it wasn't the case.

"If it did, this would be the first time it's happened." replied Theo.

the compartment door abruptly opened, and someone tripped and landed on Terry, if the groan was anything to go by.

"Sorry, can't see." replied a girl's voice. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Susan?" asked Terry.

"Terry? Is that you? Oh, I'm sorry for landing on you." replied Susan.

Megan, having enough of not being able to see, finally remembered she was a witch and cast a lumos.

Four pairs of eyes stared at Megan. Tracey snorted, and cast her own lumos. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Megan?" asked a confused Susan.

"Hello Susan," replied Megan. "I think you should take a seat until the train starts back up."

Susan shook her head, "No. I should be getting back to Hannah and Ernie. They must be worried."

The compartment door slowly opened before Susan could reach it. There, in the doorway, stood a disgusting creature that was surely a dementor. The room felt horribly cold, Megan felt like she would never be happy again. Shaking her head, she put out her light with a nox and muttered, "Expecto Patronum." A thin silvery mist came out of her wand.

"Expecto Patronum," a small shield came out this time.

"Expecto Patronum!" this time, a beautiful butterfuly came out and shooed the dementor out of the compartment.

Four pairs of eyes stared at Megan in shock.

"Uh, let's not mention this to anyone okay?" asked Megan sheepishly.

She looked at the silver butterfly that was fluttering around her, "Go along the train and cheer up the students. Once that's done you can disappear."

The butterfly seemed to nod, flew around everyone in the compartment lifting their spirits, and then headed out.

"That was a patronus." said Susan in disbelief. "A corporeal patronus."

With a jerk, the train started moving again and the lights came back on.

Tracey put out her light, "That was some advanced magic Megan."

"I know, it's a N.E.W.T. level charm. I practiced all summer once I heard about the Sirius Black escape. I figured the Minister would do something stupid with dementors, like send them out to Hogsmeade but not on the train with schoolchildren!"

Terry muffled a laugh, "Yup that sounds like something our esteemed Minister would do."

Theo smiled, "If you want us to keep your skills a secret we will, but I'd like for you to show me that charm."

Susan, Terry, and Tracey nodded their agreement. They too, would like to learn the charm in exchange for silence.

"No problem." replied Megan, "I'll teach you all once we're all settled in at school and have some free time."

"Well, I best be off. Hannah must be worried." Susan made to leave, but then looked back with a smile. "Oh and Megan, I'm glad you're coming out of your shell."

Megan felt her ears redden, maybe her patronus should have been a turtle.

Shortly after Susan left, they changed into their robes. Megan and Tracy stepping out so the boys could get dressed, and the boys doing the same for them. The remainder of the journey was spent in relative silence with everyone reading from a book.

When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade station, they were met with very cold rain. Tracey grabbed Theo and Megan while Megan grabbed Terry, and they made their way to a carriage through the large crowd.

Megan was surprised to be able to see the thestrals, she supposed seeing her friend's death transferred over into this life. From the looks of things, only Theo could see them out of their little group because he looked like he was deliberately trying to ignore their existence.

They made their way to the castle in silence, Theo shivering when he caught sight of the two dementors that were guarding the gates. At last, the carriage came to a halt, and the four of them exited into the pouring rain. Making their way up the steps and into the castle quickly, Megan didn't even notice she had accidentally bumped into Pansy Parkinson.

Once inside the castle and out of the rain, Megan cast a drying charm upon herself and her three new shivering friends. "I haven't learned the warming charm yet, but at least we aren't wet anymore." she said cheerfully.

"This is brilliant, thanks!" replied Terry.

Tracey gave her a hug, and Theo grinned, "Thank you!"

Promising to get together soon, they separated and went to their respective house tables.

[2]

Megan sat at the Hufflepuff table and jumped a little when Susan sat in front of her and gave her a bright hello. Hannah Abbott sat to the left of Megan and Justin Finch-Fletchley to her right. Ernie Macmillan joining them on Susan's left with Wayne Hopkins to her right. With all her year mates sitting around her Megan felt odd, almost like she belonged.

Not paying any attention to the sorting, Megan instead listened for mentions of her patronus incident on the train. It seemed like some seventh year Ravenclaw was taking credit for it. Oh well, that didn't bother her much. There was no way the Ravenclaw would be able to prove it was her without actually casting the charm. Absentmindedly clapping for each new Hufflepuff, she listened for more gossip.

Seeing Professor Flitwick carry the stool and hat out of the hall, Megan started paying attention again. While McGonagall was heading toward her seat at the staff table, Megan noticed two students who could only be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger try to quietly make their way toward the Gryffindor table. It didn't go well for them, people were pointing at Harry and she heard whispers of him collapsing on the train. Oh right, the dementors affected him badly and he fainted, she forgot.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up to give announcements. Megan stared at him, he was very old, with a great long silver beard and half-moon spectacles. He beamed at the students,

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore. "As you are all aware, after their search on the Hogwarts express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, on orders from the Ministry of Magic."

"They are stationed the entrance to the grounds and-" Dumbledore continued explaining more about dementors, but Megan was just waiting for him to mention her patronus.

Dumbledore paused, eyes twinkling even from this distance. "I have also heard tales, about a lovely butterfly who helped cheer up the students and send the dementors away. Thank you, to whoever you are, and I hope you will come forth and let your new defense teacher know who you are."

The Ravenclaw girl puffed up importantly, but Terry caught Megan's eye and gave her a wink.

"On that note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Professor Lupin, who will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a pitiful, unenthusiastic applause for the poor man. The two previous teachers had many students looking at their shabby Professor with doubt.

"Professor Kettleburn, has retired." continued Dumbledore when the applause died away. "Your new Care of Magical Creatures teacher is none other than our very own Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

There was a tremendous applause for Hagrid, particularly from the Gryffindor table. Most shouting that, of course Hagrid would be the one to assign them that monstrous book.

"Well, that was everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let us feast!"

It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clattering of knives and forks. Megan made small talk with her year-mates, and once they got over the shock of her actually speaking, they were quite nice people. She made sure to have some chocolate for dessert, remembering that chocolate helps for dementor exposure.

When the feast was finally over, Megan followed Susan and Hannah to the Hufflepuff common room. It was in the basement, on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor. In order to get in, you had to tap a barrel with the Hufflepuff crest to the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' and the barrel moved around weekly. She was glad they had no portrait guardian, or riddle to solve, or to find a wall that looked like every other bit of wall. Hufflepuffs had the best common room entry by far.

Too tired to take in the beauty of the common room, Megan followed Susan to their dormitory. Not even bothering to look around the room, Megan made her way to her trunk and quickly changed into her pajamas. Mumbling a goodnight to her dorm-mates, she quickly fell asleep. Susan and Hannah shared amused glances, but they quickly followed suit.


End file.
